Walking Dead Awakening
by SegaDreamChaser
Summary: A young male by the name Re'Shawn is struggling to keep his life the way he wants to. Without a mom or dad, he's left with his sister. Now he has to go through more hell in a zombie apocalypse and protect his sister from getting munched on.


_**Hey Walking Dead fans out there. This ya boy, Little Foot aka Darkspine. Some of you guys might know me from another story I'm making. If you're curious, then take a look at what other story I'm making. I decided to make a Walking Dead story that's not connected to "The Walking Dead", and "Fear the Walking Dead". Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!... I mean book. And for the people that's going to ask, yes I'm still working on my other story.**_

* * *

In Visalia, California, a young African-American teenager named Re'Shawn is working the cash register in a retail store, Burlington Coat Factory. It was a very busy day, since it was a holiday weekend of Fourth of July. He didn't like working there, because his manager isn't giving him enough hours that he needs to pay for his phone bill and car note. The manager only made him only work nineteen hours on the weekends; four to ten every week. There are times that he wanted to quit the job and find another one, but if he did, then he definitely won't have money to pay his bills and keep the money. As he gives the bags to the last costumer in line for now, he sighs from exhaustion and depression. One of his coworker walks up to him. "The store is going to be hell by the time it closes." The female coworker said. Re'Shawn shakes his head. "Yeah, I know." He rests his arm on the counter. "Bad enough, the front looks like a tornado struck through. The bins need to be cleared out, but we certainly can't do that, if we don't have a lot of people working on the floor. Just one person, like what the hell? And this alcoholic fat wildebeest isn't giving me any hours." He rubs his face in irritation that the store is going downhill. "I don't know why you don't ask Michael to give you some hours." The coworker said. " You know he'll hook you up." Re'Shawn scoffs. "Even if I do, Rich is going to take the hours away. He's a dick like that." The CSS of the store walks up to them, holding a clipboard. "Re'Shawn and Sky, can you guys help out with the front please?" The male asks. "Yeah." Re'Shawn responds. He sits up and starts clearing off the counter that have clothes on top with the other coworkers. The store manager, Rich, walks up to the front. "Re'Shawn, I need you on the floor to help put stuff back." He informs him. Re'Shawn turns and looks at him a dumb look. "Rich, do you realize that there are three people up on register, and it's a very busy day." Re'Shawn turns back shaking his head at his decision. "Well, right now the line is down, and we really need people out-" "Okay, Rich!" Re'Shawn interrupts him mid sentence. "I don't get why you're not calling people in to work. You're always complaining about the store not getting cleaned up before it closes!" He yells. "You're not giving me enough hours to work, I'm always the only person to work on the floor, so I don't want to hear that Shay is the only one on the floor, Rich. I'm getting sick and tired of this job, like I'm getting sick and tired of you being the store manager!" He yells at him in his vexed voice. Rich knew he was right, because he didn't know what to say. "Well I'm sorry Re'Shawn, until I hear good reports from the other managers,then I can give you some more hours." While talking, a customer slowly walks into the store in a steady pace. "And what bad reports did the other store managers tell you?" He asks. "You don't smile, when you're on the floor you seem to be wandering around, and-" Before he could finish, Re'Shawn dramatically throws his arms in the air. "Are you serious, Rich?! Because I'm not smiling and wandering around the store which is a lie?!" He rolls his eyes. "Oh my gosh I can't deal with this store, man. I need money so I can have money left after I pay my bills. I have a sister to take care of and you won't give me any hours because of that?" The customer that walked in the store walks up to another costumer and grabs the male customer by the shoulder and bites his neck. The wife that was with the costumer gasps, as the costumer is screaming in agony. Re'Shawn and Rich both looked at the direction where they hear screaming. Re'Shawn quickly leaves the front and runs over to the direction. The guy that's screaming is getting eaten alive from the pale guy. The lady tries to pull the guy off her husband, but she gets knocked down by the pale man and gets eaten as well. She too starts screaming in agony. When Re'Shawn arrived, his eyes widens in shock. "What the hell?! Hey!" Re'Shawn kicks him off the lady and kneels. The pale guy dug deep into her neck, making her choke on her blood. Re'Shawn kneels and looks at her. He then looks at the pale man that got up and starts walking towards Re'Shawn. Re'Shawn backs up a little, then trips on the eaten man. He falls on the ground and grunts. He crawls away from the pale man, until he gets whacked in the head with a toy. Loss Prevention, Alejandro helps Re''Shawn up. "You just killed a person!" He was in shock that Alejandro killed someone in front of him. "That's not human!" He states. "We need to stay here where it's safe!" He quickly walks away. "Wait!" Re'Shawn quickly follows, puzzled at his response. "What do yo mean that's not human?!" "No time! I gotta lock the doors and-" Before he could make it to the door, a lot of people that was pale like the man walks in a uncoordinated way. "Shit!" He yells out. "EVERYONE EVACUATE THE STORE NOW AT THE NEAREST EXIT DOOR!" He yells out with his powerful voice. Rich walks up to him. "What's going on?" He asks. "No time, we need to get out of the store now!" The alarm suddenly goes off from someone opening the emergency door. Sky, the CSS, and the other cashier runs up to them, then looks at the pale people that are walking towards them. "Come on!" Alejandro informs them. They all obliged and followed him. While running, a pale person with bloodshot red eyes comes around the corner and grabs Rich. "H- hey! Let go!" Re'Shawn stops and looks back and sees Rich struggling to get out of his grip. Soon, the guy digs his teeth in his arm. Rich screams in agony, trying to pull out of his grip. Re'Shawn sits there and thinks about saving him or not. He shakes his head, then quickly follows the rest. More of the pale people walks up to Rich and starts eating him up alive. One of them grabs the inside of his mouth and rips his jaw off. They soon piled up on top of him and starts munching. They all ran into the break room where it's the safest spot in the store. Re'Shawn was the last one to run in and forcefully closed the door. "Where's Rich and Shanay?" Sky asks. "Rich got eaten by one of those... those monsters." "Eaten?!" Sky was shocked to hear that. "Walkers" Alejandro said. Everyone looked at him. Re'Shawn soon realizes something. "Liz!" He yells out. "Your sister?" Ashanay, the other female cashier asked. Re'Shawn quickly takes his phone out and starts dialing. "Can someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Sky demands. "I went to the corner store to grab myself a snack. when I walked out, I saw this lady and a bunch of other Walkers chewing people up out on the streets. It was backing up traffic like crazy. That's when police and the SWAT team came in and started shooting them and evacuating people out of the city. Alejandro tells them. "Shit!" Re'Shawn slams his phone on his leg. "She's not picking up. I gotta go back to the house and see if she's okay." "But you're going to get eaten. I'm going with you." Sky walks up to him. "Yeah man, there's too many out there." "I don't know about you guys, but I'm staying in here where it's safe." Ashanay sits down. "But what if they break in here?" Sky asks. "Then oh well. I'm sure someone will come in here and save me before that ever happens." Sky rolls her eyes. "Look. Just come on!" Re'Shawn opens up the door and leaves the room with the two following behind. They all see that the walkers are scattered all over the place, blocking all the exits. "Alright, I'm going to lure them to my direction. I don't care what happens to me, your sister is more important." Alejandro puts his hand on Re'Shawn's shoulder. Re'Shawn didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Alejandro wanting to sacrifice his life. "But Alejandro. We can make it out of here together." Sky said. Sadly, Alejandro shakes his head. "Nah. I wish we all did, but one always have to go." Without hesitation, he runs out on the sales floor. He waves his arms back and forth in the air. "HEY! OVER!" He yells. All the Walkers starts walking towards his direction. "GO! DON"T LOOK BACK!" He yells at the two. There's now a clear opening to the door. Re'Shawn grabs Sky's hand and ran to the door. They hear Alejandro screaming. "G- Get the fuck away from me!" It hurts them that they have to hear him sacrificing his life for the two. They soon hear him scream in agony pain, as they made it outside. Outside, there wasn't that much walkers, since most of them are inside. They quickly ran to Re'Shawn's car. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks it. They both hopped into the Kia Optima 2012. "I- I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening." Sky repeating the same thing over and over. "Calm down, Sky. This shit isn't over, until I get my sister." He turns the car on, then drives out of the parking lot.


End file.
